Murder Mirror
by HeartMap
Summary: When one Mirror sees all that was consumed by evil. Never sleep with your eyes close or she will get you. Serenity and Seto has to end it all before it's too late.
1. Psychopath

"Seto Kaiba. Please consider my plan." Gozaburo my adoptive father was standing in front of me.

"Consider your plan is like a death sentence." I walked away from him going into the kitchen, getting my lunch from one of the maids.

"Here you go, sir. Nice, and fresh food. Have a..." I didn't bother giving her my thanks. I took it from her hands. I went back to the living room.

"Seto. Please consider." He tells me while passing him. I open the door and slam it. My limousine was waiting for me outside of my mansion. I hop in and drove to my office.

When I got there. I step down from my limo went and up the stairs to work. I enter the main door to be greeted by all my works as they bowed.

I went into my office. I laid back on the chair. I can't help, but think why my father wants Mokuba to go to the army. Mokuba doesn't need to be yelled at, he needs to be more around his friends that understand him. Plus, he doesn't need to kill people if they send him out there.

I put my elbows on top of my desk and put my hands on against my forehead. I don't want him to go.

Someone enters my office. "Kaiba, everything is ready for you to advertise the new duel disk."

I looked up to see my worker. "Ah, yes. I'll get the paper works." He left my office. I got the paperwork for the new duel disk.

I headed out.

...

After the boring meeting with ads of the new duel disk, I went back to the office. I walked into notice an envelope on top of my desk. I picked it up and opened it.

It was a picture and description of Serenity Wheeler that dog faces sister. "Serenity Wheeler?" I was confused why is it here.

I place it down and sat. "If that Joey wants her to work with me. He thought wrong." I looked out the window thought about it. "Um. She wants a job? I have the perfect job for her." I smirk how she's going to be my maid at my house while Joey gets mad. "Fine, she has a job. She'll be my maid and do everything for me." I want her to suffer.

I picked up the phone and called her with my private phone number. She picks up.

"Hello, this is Serenity talking. May I ask who I'm talking too?"

"Hello, Serenity. I got your papers on my desk, you're looking for a job?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes. I'm looking for a job. Um, can I say who I'm talking too?"

She started to annoy me. "Serenity, you have a job. Come at Kaiba's mansion. Next week at 4 pm." I hung up on her.

From the looks of this, I will have my hands full when she starts working with me.

...

When things are done, I headed home and got there by eleven o'clock pm. I enter, there was no one that greeted me. I walked into the living room.

I found blood on top of the couches and on the floor. I was shocked and I followed the trail of blood to Gozaburo's office.

I opened the door and notice Mokuba stabbing our father repeatedly. He stops and got up. He looked at me, had blood all over him. "Seto, we all could live happily now. She wanted me to be happy. She didn't want us to be apart. I... I... I."

He drops the knife and fallen to his knees. "Big brother. We can live happily now with her." He laughed. "I didn't have a choice. Seto. I wanted Gozaburo dead because she said that he was in our way of our happiness. She's a good child." He started to laugh. "Now, that's his dead. We can start living happily."

His name passes my lips. "Mokuba."

"Big brother, she's behind you." I kept looking at Mokuba. "BIG BROTHER. WHY, YOU DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

I was scared, have never seen my brother like this. I slowly turned around to find no one. "Do you see her. She looks like a doll. Wait, don't cry. Why?"

I grab the door knob, closed the door, and locked it. I called the police with my cell phone.

"Hello. What's your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm Seto Kaiba and my bro...ther killed our father." I was shaken and not speaking well.

"Sir, can you tell me what's happening?"

"I locked him in one of the ro..oms with my fa...ther's body. He has a knife. Hurry." I hung up on that person. I sat behind the closed door and I sat there until the cops broken in. They pointed their guns at me.

"Officer, he's in there."

One of them picked me up and they open the door to find Mokuba stabbing Gozaburo again. I looked down. I didn't have the words to describe what I was looking at. For the first time, I left tears running down my cheek.

They took me out the house. I heard Mokuba behind me. "Big brother! Why she's going to hate you forever." I didn't bother to turn around.

They took us to the police station. I confess to the officer what happened.

They took Mokuba to jail. I didn't want to see him.

...

After that night, they took videos from my company and saw I was telling the truth. It didn't get exposed, eventually it will.

Almost a week later, I remodeled my house. I put new walls and took out my father's office. I replace it with a with another library. For the living room, I replace everything as well. For the last thing, I did was Mokuba room. I took out everything and notice, he had a mirror. I took it down and place it in the hallway near my bedroom. I discard my brother's bedroom to leave it empty. I locked his room that he will never enter again.

I put Mokuba in an asylum. The doctor labels him as a psychopath. He was aggressive toward most people at the jail and he rocked himself against a wall. Mokuba always talked to himself.

That's what I have been told from prison. I was sad, but I don't get it, why he would image a girl standing behind me and who was he talking to?


	2. Horrible

Before Monday came. I have been hearing weird sounds throughout the house. I hear someone walking up and down the hallway. I got up and got my gun out of my nightstand. I open the door and point with my gun. There was no one. I check the other side and yet again no one was there. I walked up to the stairs to check if anyone was downstairs. I heard running behind me. I turn around and saw a little girl. I couldn't see her through the dark lights.

"Play with me, Seto." She walked up to me. "Play murder, Seto."

It made me miss my step and I fell down the stairs. I woke up from my bed. "What a nightmare."

I close my eyes again and went back to sleep.

I had another dream. I was in a room of a child. There was a little girl with a black dress with blond long hair. She was playing with dolls when she spoke to me. "Mokuba was a bad child. He killed your father. I'm glad he killed and you, Seto send him away." I walked up to her. Her back was facing towards me. I put my hand on her shoulder and when she about to turn around. I woke up by my alarm clock. I turn off my clock when I heard a little girl's voice echo in my bedroom. "Let's play."

I got up and shook my head. I'm not like Mokuba. "I'm not like Mokuba." I think aloud. I got up and did what I normally did.

I heard a girl scream throughout the house. It startled me. I headed out and check out the house. Finally, I checked downstairs there where no one. I was alone. I heard a knock on the front door. I open the door slowly.

"Good morning, Seto." It was most of the maids that came at the same time. I didn't say anything. I let them go in.

They got to settle in and started to clean and cook.

I was ready to go, I don't want to be in the house any longer. I headed out and hop into my limo. I went to my company. I own everything now since Mokuba killed our father. I couldn't get over why would he kill; thoughts and questions just keep popping in my head. "Mr. Kaiba, we are here." My surfer calling out to me. I looked at him. "Mr. Kaiba."

I open the door of the limo. I went up the stairs and went to my dad's main office. I got there early.

...

(Hours later)

I got a phone call. "Hello, this Seto Kaiba."

"Hello, that mirror you have in your hallway is haunted." An anonymous man spoke to me.

"Who is this? How do you know about the mirror in my hallway?" I had questions for this loser, he could be a stalker.

"Seto. That little girl will destroy you at any cost. You must figure out how she died before it's too late." He hung up on me.

Who was he? How did he know about the mirror? I tried to call that man, but he had a private number. "Damn it, how?" As I slam the phone.

I got another phone call. I picked up. "Hello, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba." No, it can't be, it was the same little girl voice from my dreams. She copied me.

"Seto, I'll play murder."

I hung up on her. I looked down at my phone and it said I didn't have any phone call. "This is impossible." I didn't know what she meant. I picked up the phone and called my house.

Someone picked up. "Hello, this is Kaiba resident, may I take a message." I answer to Betty one of the maids that worked at my house for a long while.

"Hello, this is Seto."

"Ah, good morning. Kaiba, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. Betty, did anyone came for me?"

"Yes, it's Serenity Wheeler. She said that you called her about a job?"

"Ah, yes. I'll be on my way home now. You could tell her to wait for me until I come, Betty."

"Sure thing, Kaiba."

We hung up on each other.

I got ready to leave when I heard some running up behind me. I turned around to find that little girl. "Seto."

I couldn't see her face or body, she showed herself in shadow form. She was about to grab onto me. When I felt, someone grab my shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba, are you okay?"

She disappeared as soon as he spoke to me. I looked up to him.

"Sir, you look like a ghost. You should head home." He looked worried.

I loosen up my tie and walked away from him. I hopped into my limo and headed home. I opened the front door and enter.

I went to the living room to find Serenity sitting down on the couch. I sat in front of her. "Welcome to my mansion."

She looked pleased. "Thank you, Kaiba."

"You got a job." I told her and she looked happy, yet unhappy.

"So, what is it, Seto?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to take the job.

"Come with me to my office."

Yes, I do have an office in my mansion. I never go to it since I'm always at the one in my company.

We walked in and I took a seat. "Please, sit."

She took a seat. "Serenity, I want you to be my personal maid." She wasn't pleased. "What!"

"Look, I'll pay you a good amount of money for you and Joey. Like around $95 hour per day." I was offering her a lot amount of money by the time she gets her paycheck.

"Kaiba, that's a lot of money."

"I don't want to hear it, do you want the job or not." I was waiting for her to answer me.

She looks down. "Fine, I'll be your personal maid." I smirked, she gave in to easily. I will make her suffer.

"Serenity, go tell the other maids about your new job in this house. I think they would like that." I couldn't stop smirking. She walked away and open the door.

"Seto, don't take me lightly."

I like this already. "A threat, how unpleasant. Come to my house at 2 pm to start your job."

She slams the door. I laughed a little. "This going to be interesting."

...

(The following day.)

I went to work. I didn't have dreams about the little girl nor I heard weird sounds. I slept peacefully for the night.

...

It was almost two o'clock. I headed home.

I came before Serenity. I waited for her in the living room. I hear her come in.

"Hello?" She walks into the living room to notice me.

I saw her in a maid uniform. She was pretty, her hair was picked up into a ponytail. Her color dress (Peach) brings out her light brown eyes more.

I need to stop thinking about that. "Serenity, make my food." I have no idea to start off with, I was thinking about her beauty. I said something so stupid in front of her, but I did want her to suffer.

"Okay, um, what do you want to eat." She walks up to me.

I looked down. Damn it, what do I want. Oh, I know. "Make me something simple and ask for help if need it." I tried to smirk but it fails.

"Okay, thanks." She walks away from me.

I took a big breath in and out. "How stupid can I be." I went up to my bedroom to only pass the mirror. I walked back to look at the mirror that the man said, it's haunted by a little girl.

I looked at myself and find nothing wrong with it. I took it down and looked at the back and it had a writing and a date. It dated back from 1843 and it said happy birthday. I was taken back. "1843?"

So, this was a birthday gift, but to whom? I need to learn more about this little girl. Why does she want to play murder?

I put it back and went into my bedroom. I had a computer. I turn it on, to reach search on the date 1843.

I came out with nothing. I heard knocking on the door. "Kaiba, your food is ready." It sounded like Serenity.

I exit out and left the computer on. I open the door and went with her to the dinner.

I eat alone. I felt alone. I asked Serenity ask to eat with me. "So, do you? I do pay you." I kept eating.

She got her food, place it on top of the table and pulled up the chair. She sat and began to eat. I was finished. "Serenity, go do my laundry." She stops eating and looks at me. I got up and walked away from her.

It could have done much worse. I mean, I could make her clean the bathrooms or do my work for me.

I went back to my room. I notice my computer had the website on it. I walked up to it and notice it was a missing child list website.

It has a child called Sally Still. She was reported missing on 1843. She was only eight years old. She looked like the girl from my dream. I came across her old address. I wrote it down.

I wanted to know more about her. I came across an old newspaper article. It was written one year later after her disappearance. It said.

'One year later, it's been since Domino City has seen Sally Still. Her mother is still looking for answers. Sally's mother Lin said this earlier today. "Sally, honey. If you are reading this. Please come back soon. Mother misses you and your brothers miss you too. I love you. Please come back." Please, contact us...'

I was sad to find out that she went missing on the day of her birthday. I have to learn more about her. I got up and went to look at the mirror.

I heard a scream coming downstairs. I went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Serenity up against a wall, she terrified. I walked up to her and cross my arms. "What happen?"

She looks at me. "There was a little girl, had no eyes." She came to me and said. She wanted to play murder." I was taking back. Serenity saw her.

"Tell me what you saw."

She nodded. "I was cleaning up when I heard footsteps walking up behind me and turned around. She had blond hair and a black dress on, but her face was scary. She didn't have eyes. It was picked out and her dress was covered in blood. It looked like she was murdered."

I took her word for it. I grab her hand and took her to my room. "Look at my computer."

She sat down and saw the little girl. "Oh, my that's the little girl I saw. She went missing? How if I clearly saw her looking like she was murdered."

I crossed my arms. "There's more to the story. We have to figure it out before it's too late." I didn't bother to tell her about Mokuba or about what happened in the house.

"Serenity, I have an old address, I'll take a day off to check it out." She nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I thought about that. "Yes, why not."

She leaves me room and went home.

I got ready for bed when I heard someone laughing outside my room. I knew it was the little girl. I froze up, didn't move it felt like she wanted me to die in a painful death.

I had to move. I got underneath my blanket when she talked to me. "That's a good, Seto. Now sleeeeppp."

I was freaked out. I didn't want her to watch me sleep. I closed my eyes. I didn't want her to notice me. I didn't want her to touch nor talk to me. I wanted her to go.

After some time, I have fallen asleep.

...

(Next morning.)

I got ready and headed out to the living room. When I got to the living room, I heard running upstairs. It felt like she was playing with something.

I just kept my eyes close just in case she appears in front of me. I hear a knock on the front door, I got up and went over to it. I open my eyes and turn the knob.

"Good morning, Kaiba." It was only Serenity. I let her go in. "So are you ready?" She asked me.

I didn't give her a response for that. "Come, let's get this over with." I took her to my garage. I took the keys out of my Lamborghini. I drove to the house.

When we got there. I parked and we headed to the house. I knocked and a man like around his late 50 answers us. "What can I do you and your girlfriend?"

Serenity said to him. "Girlfriend. No, we just friends?" She looked like she wasn't sure about that.

"Yes, we are here for the Still family." I answer him.

"The Still family, you say. Um. I am their great, great and so forth the grandson." He told us.

"Well, you see we are here today to get some information on a Sally Still. She went missing in 1843." Serenity told the man.

"You said a Sally Still. From my family?"

She nodded.

"Please come in and take a seat." He widens the door for us.

We went in and took a seat on the couch. He sat in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Jack Still and your names."

"I'm Serenity and this is Seto, nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"Nice to you too. So what do you want to know about Sally?"

I talked to him. "I got an old mirror from my brother. I check out the back it had a date and a written. It said happy birthday and 1843. I looked it up and a came across Sally."

He looks down. "I have heard, that before Sally missing. It was her birthday. She and her brothers were playing upstairs when it all happened. The brothers didn't tell anyone what happen. They kept to themselves and moved on like nothing has happened. Their mother suffered the most. She died from a broken heart. She couldn't bear with the lost of her child."

I looked down and looked up at him. "Do you know who gave her the mirror?" I asked him.

He looks up to me. "It was one of the brothers. He wanted her to have it on her birthday. They both really loved their sister, but the middle child, brother. Well, I heard he wasn't as nice. He had problems and he dead, in a senior care center when he turned 62 years old."

Serenity asked him. "What about the older brother?"

He looked at her. "Well, he died in a car crash. People said that day they saw Sally, in the car with him. When he had the car crash, Sally wasn't there with him. Sally, probably took him, knowing it was his time."

I spoke to him. "Can we see her room?" He looks at me. "Sure, I haven't been up there since my grandchildren came over." We all got up and went up the stairs. We made it to the attic.

"This was her room. Her mom tried to convince her not to sleep up there, but it didn't stop her." I looked down and notice the walls and floor. Nothing special really, just a regular attic.

"Can you tell us what might have happened here?" Serenity asked him.

He looks out the window. "I think, the kidnapper, took her from the window."

I asked another question. "Did they find blood anywhere?"

"I was told that Sally's body was never found, nor a trace of blood." I notice there was a white little book on top of the bed. "Jack, whose book on top of the bed?"

He looks at the bed. "Oh, where this book came from?" He walks up to it. "I never saw it before." He picks it up open it. His mouth drops when he opens it.

I was impatient. "Well, what is it?"

He walks over to us still reading the book. "It's Sally diary."

"You never saw that before, Jack?" Serenity questions him.

"No, I haven't. She wrote a lot in her days before her birthday. Let's go downstairs. I'll read it to you guys."

We went back downstairs and sat down again. "She wrote a lot, but let's see if we could figure this out." He began to read.

'December 1, 1842.

Today is a special day because my older brother gave me a diary to keep my secrets. I love my big brother.

...

December 2, 1842

Today is a horrible day. My other brother yelled at my mom and he pushed her to the ground. He acts really mean towards everyone today. My mom cried today for him. She said to me he just going through a tough problem.

...

December 3, 1842

I came home from school and my older brother slaps me only because I talked back to my mom. I was mad at him.

...

December 14, 1842

I forgot to write in my diary. Today was an okay day. I went to the park with my other brother when I saw him smoking. I looked down on him. I walked up to him and he said to go away. I cried...

...

"Seto, Serenity look. It smudged most of the handwriting." We looked at it.

...

December 15, 1842

My older brother was mad at me again. He wanted me to leave him alone with his girlfriend. They both, in the living room with my mom. I don't understand, what I'm doing wrong. What did I do for my brothers to hate me? I wanted them to love me and treat me as their loving sister. I don't want to live like this.

...

December 31, 1842

It's new year's eve, and we are going to celebrate this midnight. I wasn't happy about celebrating. I wanted them to invite me to let me know that I was still apart of this family. Now, that I think about it. My older brother wants me to have this book for me to keep quiet. I felt, I wasn't wanted.

...

January 28, 1843

Today is my birthday and I had fun with my family. My other brother gave me a mirror today. I love it. My mother left the house for a while to buy the cake. They wanted to play with me. We were playing hide and seek. I wrote this while playing. They would never find me.

...

Jack closed the book and looked at us.

Serenity looked shocked and said. "So, they were playing hide and seek. You think her body is still here?"

I was shocked as well, but I said. "We have to play the game in order to find her."


	3. Death Wish

Jack got up and looked at us. "You think she's inside the house?"

I nodded. "Maybe, she was never found and die within the walls of the house."

He put his hand under his chin. "Would you like to help me reach?"

Both of us got up. "Okay, if Seto found the diary upstairs in the attic. You have to look for in her room." Serenity told us.

We both agreed and headed up to her room.

...

Jack finds it odd the door to the attic was locked. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"I have to get the keys. Wait here." He puts his hands on his waist. He looks at the door and walked away to get the keys.

Serenity and I heard a little girl whimpering behind the door. Serenity whispers in a low tone. "You hear that."

I didn't say anything to her.

"I'm not here." The little girl spoke. Jack came back with the keys. "Got the keys."

"Shh, do you hear Sally." She whispers to him.

We were all quiet when it happened again. "I'm not here." Sally spoke in a sad low tone, but enough to hear it.

Jack was shocked. "Sally, open the door. We can help you to get justice," as he went up to the door.

"NO!" The door flew open. All of us was in shock. We didn't have the words for what just happened.

"Seto, Serenity. We have to find her body and put her to rest." Jack walked up the stairs.

We followed from behind. We got up to Jack. We looked at the room. It was a mess, the bed was flip, the boxes that he had was all over the place and paper everywhere.

"I guess, she doesn't want to be found. Help me clean up." Jack said to us. We helped clean up the place when I came across an old newspaper about one of the brothers called James dated back in 1844.

"Jack, are you sure the younger brother died in a senior care center?" He walks up to me. "Yes, that's what I have been told. Why?"

I handed over the old newspaper to him, he reads it. "What?"

Serenity walks over to him. "What is it?"

"It said that he dies in a car crash one year later after Sally's death. People reported that they saw Sally with him that day." Jack said to her.

I walked up to them. "There's more to her story."

Jack looked at me and Serenity took the newspaper out of his hands.

"Let's look for other clues in my house."

We reach the attic and came out with nothing. "Well, there's nothing. You think that Sally said was true, 'she's not here.'" Serenity said to us.

"It could be true. I mean, I started to wonder if her brothers had something to do with her missing. They were there when it happened while the mother left to get the cake. I think they might have killed her and hid her body somewhere." Jack walked away from us to go downstairs.

Serenity and I looked at each other and followed him. We headed to the living room. "Thank you for the clues. You both can leave. If anything, else, you find, let me know," as he opens the door for us.

I had one more question. "What about the mirror? My brother must have got it from you."

He looked at me. "Well, the mirror was never in the house. So, they dismissed it, your brother must find it somewhere else. Go and talk to him, where he got the mirror, it might help."

"Thank you." Serenity said to him. We both headed out.

...

We enter the car. "Serenity, my brother is located at the asylum. We need to get more information on that girl."

She was shocked. "Your brother is in the asylum? What did he do to get there?"

I didn't bother to tell her. I drove to the asylum. We enter through the gates and parked. We went to the main entrances, walked up to the desk. "Hello, what can I help you young folks with?" The old lady behind the counter spoke to us.

I spoke to her. "Yes, I'm here to visit my brother, Mokuba Kaiba."

She looks at me and looks down on her computer. "Let me check. Oh, here he is. Go to room E43."

We walked away from her. "Thanks." Serenity said while waving goodbye. We went into a room that had a table and some chairs. We took a seat and waited for Mokuba to enter the room. When he enters a security guard from here was with him.

Mokuba took a seat. "Big brother, long time no see." He smiled evilly. "Do you both enjoy Sally?"

I spoke to him. "Mokuba, where did you find the mirror?"

"Mirror? Oh, you mean that. I found it a near a train track." He closed his eyes and looked down. "Sally, wants revenge."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see. Big brother. She was a little girl when everything had happened to her. Ask Sally, she's next to you." He didn't bother to open his eyes nor look up. I never thought he was this calm to see me again. "Big brother, Sally said that she doesn't like you. She wants you dead."

I crossed my arms. "Mokuba, which train track did you go to?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hide and seek."

"So, you're saying that she was playing hide and seek." Serenity said to him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Glad you asked. Sally told me you saw her."

Serenity keeps talking to him. "I did, did she get murdered?"

He started to laugh. "Why, don't you ask that man." He stops laughing and looked at me. "Seto, I have been told that he called you." I was taken back. "How did you know?"

He looked down. "He was the one that threw out the mirror out where I found it. He couldn't handle the murder mirror. I took it because I thought, I could help her."

The guard came up to us. "Time is up. Time to go."

He took Mokuba. "BIG BROTHER. SHES NOT HAPPY!"

...

Serenity and I went back to the car and drove off to my mansion.

When I was driving straight home. I felt like my vision was blacking out. I heard a laugh behind us. "Seto, are you okay?" Serenity shook my shoulder.

I wasn't feeling good.

"STOP!" She yelled.

I pass a red light when a car hits us.

Everything went black for a moment.

When I woke up, I heard ringing in my ears. I looked down, I notice I was covered in glass and blood. I looked to see Serenity, she was knocked out. I picked up my hand and put it on her shoulder.

"Serenity," as I pushed her. I couldn't hear myself talk. Someone opened the door for Serenity and me. We were both taken out. We were in an ambulance and out of nowhere the both cars exploded.

...

We both were taken to the hospital.

...

Hours have passed. I woke up to find myself attached to needles in my arm. A nurse enters my room. "Oh, I'll get the doctor, right away." She heads out and got a doctor.

When the doctor checked me out and made me stay for two more days. I couldn't talk, my throat hurts. I wanted to know if Serenity is okay?

I went back to sleep.

...

I woke up to find someone in the room with me. "Seto, you survive that." It was Sally.

I tried talking to her. "What... Do.. You.. Want?"

"Nothing, really. I want to play murder." She walks up to me. I saw her face. Serenity was right, she didn't have eyes and looked like she has stab wounds.

"Tell.. Me... Sally. Who... Did... This.. To you." My throat was killing me, I cleared my throat.

"Seeeetooo, you did this to me."

"Where is your body, Sally?"

"You need to figure it out before it's too late." She disappeared.

I got up and sat down. I put my hands on my face. "I will find your body and put you to rest."

I told Sally. Something was thrown at me. It was a paper ball. I grab it and open it. It reads. 'I wanted your eyes from the beginning.'

"Sally, tell me who wrote this?"

I got no answer from her. I got up and got dressed. I headed out to find Serenity. I found Joey, Yugi, and pretty much everyone outside from her room. I walked to the door when Joey stops me. "You bastard. You let my sister get hurt!" He yelled at me.

"I'm in no mood for you. I came out of a car crash." I open the door to her room. Joey holds the door. "Look bug. I don't want you to see her." He was pissed.

I pushed him a little and went in. She started to wake up. "Um." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Seto?"

I walked up to her. "Serenity, are you okay?"

She gets up and sat on her bed. "Yes. My head hurts a little."

Joey walks up to me. "Kaiba, beat it. I don't want you near her."

"Joey, don't act like that towards Seto." She said to him.

"Little sis, he caused you to be hurt. He shouldn't see you."

"Joey, I am not here for you. I only here for Serenity. Can you leave us alone." I was pissed, but not trying to show it.

"WHAT! You want to be alone with her? What's the meaning of this!" Joey was over reacting.

"It's called business talk. Leave!" I crossed my arms.

"Joey, it's okay. He only wants to talk. You could leave." She said to him sweetly.

"Fine, yell for anything if this bug touches you." He finally left us. I didn't bother to take a seat, I just stood here. "Serenity, I saw Sally." She looked up to me. "You saw Sally? Did you ask her questions?"

I handed over her the paper that Sally gave me. She read it. "Who wants her eyes?"

I looked down. "She said that I did this to her."

"Wow, if you were not born yet while Sally was alive?" She asked confused.

"I don't know. When we get better. We made a trip down the train track that Mokuba was talking about, but first we ask around."

She nodded. "I wonder if Sally wants to be found?" Serenity sighed and looks down.

"Serenity, we have to find her body no matter what. She will continue and people will lose their lives." She looked up to me.

"Tell me, why Mokuba was in an asylum?"

I told her what happen that awful night. She puts her hand over her mouth. "Mokuba did that?" She got up and hug me. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

I could feel her body so close. I wanted to push her away, but I felt like, I miss embracing someone. I hugged her back. I wanted to cry because it's been so long that anyone showed me this side of themselves. I remember that Mokuba always hugs me when I was down and overworked.

"I miss Mokuba." I think aloud.

"It's okay, Seto. I'm here. I'll help you to get through this."

...

After the hug. We looked at each awkwardly. I looked away and she just smiled at me.

Joey walks in. "Okay, time is up. Kaiba gets out." I walked away from them, I went back to my room.

...

I slept there for two nights. I really didn't want to go back to my mansion knowing she's more powerful to cause me harm.

"Today, is your released, Mr. Kaiba." One of the nurses came in. I didn't want to leave so quickly, but I had to go.

...

I got dressed and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Serenity that came in. "Hello, Seto." She closed the door and walked towards me.

"So how are you feeling. Anything with Sally, lately Seto?" As she puts her arms behind her back.

I walked up to her. "No, I slept peacefully. You could have the day off today."

She nodded. "Seto, we go tomorrow to the train track?"

"Sure, but first I need to fix everything with the insurance company about the accident." I open the door and I let her go first. "Serenity, be careful."

I told her that because I'm scared anything bad might happen to her.

She smiled. "Thank you." Serenity walked away.

...

It's midday already, I got everything pay off and completed. Now, it's time for me to go home.

...

I headed home by taxi. Paid the guy a large bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks. Be careful." The guy said to me.

I enter the house. There was no one in the house this late in the night.

I turn on the lights, I refused to sleep in my bedroom today. I do everything in the morning. I slept on the couch when I had another dream about her.

...

(Dream)

"Sally, come play with me." As I asked her.

"What you want to play big brother?" Sally had her hands behind her back.

"I want to play hide and seek." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Big brother, you never played with me, but first let me get my book." She runs upstairs and got her little white book. When she came downstairs, I picked her up. "It's your birthday. Let's headed out." I opened the door and head out with her.

...

I woke up. I heard the rain and thunder. It was pouring outside from the sound of it. Each lightning made a light, saw Sally standing feet away from me. She moved a little closer each lightning. I went under my blanket. I didn't want her to notice me. I closed my eyes while I felt her looking at me under my blankets. I was that scared, I heard her scream right into my ear.

"I WANT YOU DEAD!"

That's it. I got up and run out the door. I stood outside in the rain. It was, at least, four o'clock in the morning. I went back in and took a hot shower.

I was not liking this little game of hers'. It creeps me out.

...

I headed to work and came back like around two o'clock.

I went to the kitchen. "Oh, good afternoon Seto." Betty walks up to me.

"Good afternoon, do you know where Serenity is at?"

"Yes, she's in the basement." She bowed and I walked passed her. I headed to the basement. She was alone.

"Serenity." I called out to her. She turns around and smiled. "Ready to leave?"

I only told her to follow me. We headed to the garage again to get my Subaru.

We hop in and drove to the near a train track that was around the Still family house. I parked the car.

We asked the local resident about the train track. We walked up to one particular house that was old and kind of broken. We knocked. Someone answer the door. It was an old man. "Seto?" He said my name.

"You are here because of the mirror, are you?"

I wasn't expecting this from anyone to tell me about the mirror. "Yes, we are asking about the mirror. Do you know about Sally?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, please come in." He let us walk in. We all took a seat. He had a lovely house from the inside.

"Seto, I know you through Sally." He told us.

I was curious. "Really, my brother took the mirror from a nearby train track and he told me. Sally told him that you the one throw it out there."

He nodded. "Yes, you see that mirror was in this house. I thought nothing at first when I saw it. You know regular mirror in an old house. I took it from the basement and I hang it up in the living room. Nothing really happens until one day."

He took a break. "Sally showed herself to me. It scared me. I saw her, I fell flat on my butt. You are looking at an old man that doesn't get scared of anything. She told me she wanted to play murder."

Serenity talked to him. "Sir, did she told you anything about her death?"

He looked away. "I had a dream about her. Sally, was taken here by her brother."

I put my hands on my face. "I had a dream. I was talking to Sally. I told her, let's play hide and seek and I picked her up took her from the house."

Serenity told us. "I had a dream about Sally. She was talking to Seto about how she wanted to play with his new girlfriend and him. He got mad at her and send her to her room."

The man looks at us. "Can it be that her big brother looks like Seto and looking for revenge?"

I told him. "Can I see your basement?"

He nodded and took us to the basement. "When I first got this house, it was a mess. The basement was the creepiest. I haven't finished remodeling the basement due to Sally spirit."

Serenity looks at me. "Seto, you think that her body is in this house?"

The old man stops and turns to see us. "You believe her body is in my house?"

Serenity said. "Yes, because her body was never found since 1843."

He looked at us with disbelief. "You are saying that she was missing since 1843? So that explains the basement. Come."

He turns around and took us to the basement. "Here we are," as he opens the door. We followed each other going down behind a narrow staircase.

We saw in the basement. It was pretty much empty and not much in it. "When I first looked around, I found chains attach to this wall."

He walked over to the wall and bends to show us the chains that were no longer there. "It was weird at first, I thought nothing about it. I did find a white book behind a wall, upstairs, but I could never get it."

Serenity talked to him. "You mean, Sally diary. We found it in the Still household in her room."

He got up and looked at her. "Wow, she moved it? Here I am wondering how to get it." He looks down. "I'll check out the walls from the basement and the whole house for her body."

I offer to help. "Do you need help." He looks up to me sure.

"I would like that."

I forgot one more thing. "Can you tell me, why you threw out the mirror?"

"Well, I had a dream about Sally. She died looking at the mirror."

A heavy pressure took over my head. I passed out.


	4. Discover

I woke up.

"Seto?" It was Serenity calling out. I turn my head to see her. She was holding my hand this whole time.

I got up and sat on the bed. "Serenity, I know where her body is located at."

She looked shocked. "Really, tell me."

I shook my head. "I need to go back the basement."

She nodded and the same man enters the room. "Oh, Seto. You finally awake."

I got up and asked him to let me go back to the basement.

...

We here, again in the basement. I asked the old man. "I need to break this wall." The one, then he showed us where was the chains.

He hands me over a pickaxe. "Here."

I grab it and started to break the wall. When I got through the wall, I took out the remains of the wall to find a small packet. I took it.

"That's what Sally showed you?" The old man said.

"Sir, can I use your table upstairs to look through this?" I asked him. He nodded and we went upstairs to the table in his dining room.

I place it on top and took a seat. I opened it up. It was a record of James. I read to them.

...

'DATE: December 17, 1842

James Still.

Birthday: 3/8/1815

Age: 27

Illness: Blind.

Description: He needs a donation. He needs an operation to save his eyes.'

...

"There's other papers." I continue to read them. I took out the four more papers.

The first one said.

'Date: January 10, 1843

James has no donation yet. Please wait until we find one.

Please contact us at...'

The second one said. "Date January 13, 1843"

'We are sorry, we can't find anyone to replace your eyes with. Please continue to wait. Don't force your eyes to further the damage. Please, come back to check up.'

The third one said. "Date January 24, 1843."

'We found a donor. Please, come in, to conduct your operation.'

...

We stayed silent. Serenity spoke to us. "So, you think the younger brother James took her and stolen her eyes for his operation. We all did see her with no eyes."

I agreed with Serenity. "We have taken this to Jack Still for evidence." I told Serenity.

The old man talked to me. "What about her body?"

I looked at him. "We have called the cops when we get there." I got up and said. "Let's go to Jack house first."

...

We all went to Jack house. I knocked. He opens the door. "Oh, hello. Please, come in."

We all went in and sat on the couch. "Did you come up with anything about Sally?" As he sits in front of us.

I was the one speaking to him. "Yes, here the documents. We found at.." I didn't know the old man name. "It's James." He said.

I found it a little odd, but put it aside. "James's house. Also, James here had the mirror in his house."

Jack looked at him. "So, you had the mirror?"

James nodded. "I found it a long time ago in my basement. Sally showed herself to me. I wasn't expecting for the mirror to be haunted."

Jack didn't say anything. It was my turn to talk to them. "Everyone, I know where they took Sally's body."

Jack looked at me. "Really, where?" Jack moves up from his seat.

"I show you where is it. Also, Jack, do you have a shovel?"

"Yes, let me get it." He got up and went to get it. We waited for him when he came back with one.

We headed out.

When we went to the train track. James told us. "Here, where I threw out the mirror. That's just playing creepy."

"She is buried underneath this ground. Give me the shovel." I said to Jack.

Jack gives me the shovel and I started to dig it up. I found her body. She was buried in her little black dress. I couldn't help it, but call 911.

I answer their questions and told them where we are at.

...

Hours later. The cops came and they saw Sally's body.

"Sir, one more thing. I want an autopsy done on my great, grandmother." Jack said to the officer. "Also, here are some record about James her brother. He is the one that murdered her." The officer walks up to him and took it.

"So you knew the victim?"

"Not really, she apart of my family. Her name is Sally Still. She was missing on January 28, 1843, on the day of her birthday." Jack said to him. The officer wrote it down. "One more question. How did you find her and the record."

"I did." I told the officer. He turns to look at me.

"How did you?"

"I had a dream about the day she was murdered and they help." That was my response to him.

He opens the packet and read it. His eyes widen. "Wow. Sir, thank you, we could open this case up and put an end to this." The officer walked away from us.

We all saw how they took Sally's body.

Jack was happy and sad. "Now, Sally could rest."

...

(One year later. January 28.)

Serenity has been my maid for almost a year. There have been times that I notice we are bumping into each other a lot lately. I don't know how I feel about her.

It's been quiet in the house, Sally hasn't been seen at all. I'm glad she's resting in peace. I forgot about the mirror from the hallway. It has just been so quiet without Sally that I decided to leave it there.

Serenity always remains me to take it down, but I never did. Today, it's Sally birthday, I'll take it down for her. I went upstairs and took it down. When I was holding it. I looked at myself and I saw Sally behind me.

I drop the mirror. It didn't break. "I want death." I was pushed hard against the wall. I ran downstairs. "Serenity!" I called out. She was in the library. I went in there. She turns around. "Seto?"

"Serenity, Sally is back." I went up to her.

"How? I thought finding her body will put her to rest." Serenity put the book back. The lights started to flicker.

"Die!" It was Sally's voice.

All the books flew off the bookshelf. I grab Serenity and cover her with my jacket, headed to the open door that swings shut. We made it to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. The books stop flying around. I let go from Serenity and we turned around to see Sally looking at us.

"Jayme. I hate you."

I tried to talk to her. "Sally, why?"

"You killed me."

"Sally!" Serenity yelling at her.

"He wanted my eyes. He is the one that did this to me. Seto."

"Wait, Seto isn't your brother." Serenity tried to convince her.

She vanished.

We headed out to the dinner room. We took a seat. "Serenity, don't worry about the library. We have to figure out why she's not resting."

She nodded. "Seto, could it be your related to the Still family by any chance?"

Now that she mentions it, Mokuba and I were adopted. I remember my mom and dad before they died. I told Serenity that I'm in fact adopted and my last name was Still before it was changed. She was shocked. "Seto, I think that she's not resting because she's hasn't had a clear understanding of why you did that to her?"

I had a dream, knowing what happened to her, but I never told anyone because finding her body would put her to rest.

"Serenity, I know what happened. I need to tell you the story."

The lights started to dim.

...

(Sally) (Seto is telling her what happened to Sally on the day of her birthday.)

January 28, 1843

I got up extra early. I heard talking through the air vent from my attic. I went over to it. I could tell, it was my brother Jayme.

My older brother. "What should I do? He needs those eyes. I couldn't let him live a blind life." He closed the door of his room.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen. "Mom."

My mom looks unhappy about something. "Oh, Sally. Why you don't help me with making lunches for Jayme and James. Sally for a birthday gift why you don't stay with mother today."

I jumped. "Yes, mama and me in the house for today. We are going to have fun, mama," I had a huge smile on my face. Mama smiled too.

"Sally go give the lunches to them." Mama gives me the lunch box. "Okay."

I went upstairs the give them their lunches. I heard them talking out loud. "I don't want eyes!" James said while yelling

" I want you to live a happy life, James!" Jayme yelled too.

"You can't take it away from her! You know how I feel about that. James."

I knocked on the door. "Brothers, I have your lunches."

My brother Jayme opened the door. He took the lunches and slams the door. I looked down, I had tears coming down from my cheek. I went back downstairs to my mama while cleaning my cheeks. "They didn't say happy birthday."

Mama put her hand on top of my head. "It's fine. They will remember it." She smiled and went to cook. I went to help her. We set up the table.

We waited for Jayme and James to come down to eat breakfast. Sometimes, I could never tell the apart. They look alike. "Twins, did you forget today Sally birthday?" Mama was scolding them. "No, we haven't." Jayme told our mama.

...

They left and I stayed with Mama. We played board games and someone of her friends came over too. I had fun.

...

When it was around 4 o'clock Jayme and James came back to the house. My mom was talking to them in the living, I heard their conversation in the kitchen. "Jayme, you can't do that."

"But mom." It was Jayme's voice.

"No buts."

...

My mom came into the kitchen. "Sally, why you don't play with your brothers while I get the cake."

"Okay, mama." I gave her a smile and she smiled too. I headed to the living room. "Jayme, James." I called out to them.

We played a board game for a bit until mother came back to the living room. "Jayme, James. Look out for Sally and the house. I'll be back."

She opens the door and headed out. James felt us, he went upstairs. I think he went to his room.

Jayme comes to me. "Sally come play with me" Jayme asked me.

I put my hands on my back. "What you want to play with me, big brother?"

"I want to play hide and seek." Jayme put his hand on top of my shoulder.

"Big brother, you never played with me, but first let me get my book." I run upstairs and picked up my diary. I went back downstairs. Jayme picked me up and said. "It's your birthday. Let's headed out."

Jayme opened the door and we headed out.

.

He took me to a house. "Big brother, who's is this house?" I asked him.

He knocked the door. Some old man opened the door. "Oh, hello."

Jayme puts me down and we walked in.

The old man grabs a mirror and gives it to Jayme. The old man offered me to have a seat in the living room. They went into the kitchen. I wrote in my diary.

...

They came to the living room. Jayme said. "I brought you a mirror. It's your birthday gift."

I was happy to hear, got a birthday gift. He grabs my hand and we went out again. He took the mirror. "Big brother. What about hide and seek?" He took me to a nearby train track. There was a shed and we went in. He hangs up the mirror. He picked me up and laid me down on the table.

"What are you doing? I don't like this game."

He took out a knife. I was scared, I tried to get up, but he stabs me in the chest. The last thing, I looked was the mirror.

...

(Back to Seto and Serenity)

"That's what happened?" I told her.

Serenity said. "Was it really you?"

I looked down. "I was looking at myself, but at the same time, it felt like it wasn't me. We have to see Mokuba."

She nodded. "Seto, I think you didn't kill her. I think it was James." I mean, they were twins after all. She couldn't tell them apart very well."

I nodded. "Yeah, it could be that Mokuba could be my twin brother."

We both went to the garage and drove to see Mokuba.

...

We went to the same room from last time. Mokuba enters the room and sat down.

"Hello, big brother. Sally told me you discover what happened to her." He looked at me.

I had questions for him. "You knew she hated me because I looked like Jayme. Didn't you?"

He started to laugh evilly. "Jayme and James. Umm. This world seemed to wonder." He started to laugh.

"I know you are my twin brother, Jayme."

He stops laughing and looks at me. "Jayme? No, I was James. That night of the murder I killed her. I took her eye's because I wanted to see. I'm sorry, Sally." He started to laugh. "That day of the car crash you killed Jayme. I said it was me (James) and played I like Jayme this whole time. Do you understand why I killed her? Jayme." He called me by that name.

"I understand. Sally, you know who killed you. He confessed." I talked to Sally. I crossed my arms. We got up and left. "I hope you live a painful life Mokuba." I said to him.

...

We went into the house.

"Seto, I was shocked to learn that Mokuba killed Sally."

I looked at her. "I'm too." We went into the living room and saw Sally. She was looking down with her hands on her back. She looked up her baby blue eye. She said. "Thank you, big brother. I forgave Mokuba. Goodbye." She turns around, walked away and disappeared.

Serenity and I looked at each other.

...

Days have passed and nothing really happened. I put away the mirror in my attic and close it.

...

I became closer to Serenity. We kissed by accident because she fell on top of me.

When she got off. I kissed her. She kissed me back.

We stayed by each other side.


End file.
